the worst inter-fandom question fanfic ever
by Johnriley245
Summary: DO NOT READ I REPEAT DO NOT READ BACAUSE UNBELIEVABLE QUESTIONS INSIDE! P.S. Hiccelsa removed first few chapter Hiccelsa the next Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**heh third story I wrote and its a conference between fans and the characters of RotBTFD and Doctor Who P.S. the DW thin is just a mention it will be mentioned later**

"so you guys ready?'

The Big Five all cheered in agreement.

"all right let's go!"

with that the TBF lined up behind the curtain.

"I would like to present to you Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa walked out behind the curtain and waved a little and took her seat.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

again he walked out of the curtain and waved a little, but not without girls shouting: "Hiccup you're handsome!" or "Hiccup kiss me!" etc. etc.

"Jack Frost!" the second the girls heard his name the entire ARENA/STADIUM screamed.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle!" when her name was announced, one of the girls near the stage climbed up, grabbed Hiccup by his arm and pulled.

luckily, Elsa caught Hiccups ankle and prevented the girl from giving Hiccup to his fans. "agh! will somebody help Elsa!" when the other 2 heard what Hiccup was saying both of them immediately pulled on Hiccup's ankle.

the girl let go because of exhaustion and because Guards, Vikings, Dragons, Tooth fairies, and Snowmen were pulling the girl in an attempt to make her let Hiccup go.

Elsa, Jack and Anna were pulling so hard that when the girl let go, Hiccup was pulled toward them at great speed thus leading to Elsa landing on top of him.

after the introductions, and tug of war the questioning started.

a girl raised her arms and began to type in her computer.

the question was for Hiccup and Elsa:

_Hiccup and Elsa what do you think of the Hiccelsa pairing?_

Hiccup took his mich Mic and answered.

"well the pairing is a bit nice, except for the fact that I might slip on Elsa's ice yeah its fine."

it was Elsa's turn: "well I would just like to thank you for the pairing and I really don't know I mean it's ni-" what she was going to say next was cut off by Anna "what Elsa is trying to say is that, she likes the pairing and hopefully in the future she'll get to kiss Hiccup."

Elsa blushed at this because it's true, she wanted to kiss Hiccup earlier, but she couldn't because there are cameras everywhere.

a question popped up the screen:

_Hiccup do you wish to be a Timelord?_

_if you do why?_

_if not why not?_

he answered the question with ease.

"well first yes I wish to be a Timelord so that if I drank poison I could just regenerate. and second is that I could finally take someone to a romantic intergalactic date. if you know who that person is I'll give you a clue: gloves."

everybody thought of who that person is, then _all _Hiccelsa shippers gave a scream of joy and some of them even passed out.

"who is the person you were talking about?" Jack asked

Hiccup whispered "Elsa."

_**ok so I'm having a bit of trouble thinking about questions for the TBF if you have any suggestions review them**_


	2. PROPOSAL SURPRISE

**AT LAST! FINALLY! SOMEONE REQUESTED A QUESTION FOR THE FREAKIN' STORY!**

**Question requested by: Guest**

"ok any more questions?"

a question appeared on the screen behind them

_Hiccup what would you name your future kids?_

he grabbed the mic and spoke.

"well if male I'd name him Agdar, and if female I'd name her, Ingrid."

another question popped up.

_Hiccup, how are you going to propose to Elsa?_

Elsa blushed at this, wishing that it would come true.

"eh, it'll be a surprise."

fans screamed again, mostly Hiccelsa shippers, but Jelsa, HiJack, Merricup, Hiccunzel and other shippers screamed in excitement too.

"sooo..." the host announced.

"anybody got some dares?"

**ok so I'm accepting dares and questions just to make this more exciting.**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW YOUR DARES AND QUESTIONS**


	3. Chocolate Syrup and a Kiss

**Dare suggested by: ShadowXseed and mikhael. sianturi**

"ok so we have a dare here." a dare pooped up.

_Hiccup I dare you to kiss Elsa._

_and choose one of the fans and ask him/her what he/she wants from you._

_seat:#63_

"c'mon Hiccup you can do it!" Anna encouraged him.

"oh alright." slowly he leaned in on Elsa's lips and kissed her.

1 minute later.

he pulled away, probably because Elsa was getting _seductive_.

he grabbed his mic and called a seat number.

"alright who sits in #73?"

a girl stood up and he asked. "what do you want from me?"

a mic was given to the girl and she quietly said: "a kiss..."

'_I heard that.' _he mentally said to the girl, at the same time he said: "a kiss? come here I'll give you a kiss." it was obvious the girl was embarrassed.

"its ok just come here."

a guard escorted the girl to the stage, when she got there, Hiccup gave her a peck on the cheeks, as if an instinct, the girl passed out.

"ok...uhm...can somebody get her to the clinic?"

a guard carried the girl bridal style to the clinic.

the host giddyiously announced another dare.

_Elsa I dare you to pour chocolate syrup on your arm and have Hiccup lick it all up._

Elsa felt a bit embarrassed at the dare given for her and Hiccup but she gladly accepted though.

Elsa poured a WHOLE bottle of chocolate syrup on her arm, and asked Hiccup with pleading eyes. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and licked. **(ok so a very very very very very very very very very very very small amount of sexual content will be here by small amount I meant moaning)**

1 minute later

Elsa didn't stop moaning all the way through, heck Hiccup just licked off 1/3 of the chocolate!

2 minutes later

Elsa was now moaning louder, Hiccup was getting a bit uncomfortable about this, really, he knew why Elsa was moaning, and wanted to stop, but IT WAS FOR THEIR FANS, if he didn't stop now, Elsa might drag him off to who knows where.

2 minutes and 34 seconds later

there wasn't any more chocolate syrup left, but he still had problems:

1st. Elsa was giving him a seductive glare.

2nd. Snotlout was forcing him to have sex with her.

3rd. Anna was getting jealous of Elsa. **(I'll explain this to you later)**

"ok I've noticed that everybody has been asking only Elsa and Hiccup, why don't you ask SOMEONE ELSE? and dare SOMEONE ELSE. GOT IT!?" the Host furiously announced.

he was getting sick of the fans always asking and daring Hiccup and Elsa.

"Hiccup, Elsa I'm giving you two a break it's time for some questions for the other members."

when Elsa heard that she dragged Hiccup to her bedroom, having _plans _of what to _do with him._


	4. 11 month break

**hey guys all of my stories will be in a 11 month break. my Tablet's broken and it won't charge.**

**this is the last update I will make and please forgive me for doing this please.**

**(I will still be online though I just can't update the stories, but I will review the fans of the stories and read them so bye)**

**I Don't Wanna Go**


End file.
